rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Negi Springfield
Negi Springfield (ネギ・スプリングフィールド, Negi Supuringufīrudo), is the main protagonist of the manga/anime Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (魔法先生ネギま!, Mahō Sensei Negima!) and Negima!? (ネギま!?, Negima!?). He is a mage in training and the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. History Negi Springfield is the son of master mage Nagi Springfield, famously known as the legendary "Thousand Master". The identity of his mother was revealed in the manga to be Princess Arika Anarchia Entheophysia, a princess of Ostia. She fought along side Nagi in the Great War and was instrumental in ending it. Early in his childhood, Negi came to live with his older cousin (whom he calls older sister, since they grew up together) Nekane Springfield in a small village in the mountains of England. Even as a small child, he lived pretty much alone in the guest house, with Nekane coming to care for him during her breaks while studying in Wales. When Negi was four years old, a horde of demons appeared and attacked his village. Just as a demon was about to attack Negi, the Thousand Master appeared just in time to save Negi from receiving a fatal punch from the demon. With a few strikes and a powerful spell, he destroyed all of the demons but the village was already in ruins and most of the villagers had been already petrified. When the fighting was over the Thousand Master saw Negi and before parting he left Negi his staff and a few words. This cause Negi to become like his father and to find him. He graduated from Magic School at the age of nine and his certificate of graduation read that to become a Magister Magi (Latin "Master Mage") he must take on the assignment of teacher in Japan as part of his training. The Headmaster sent Negi to Mahora Academy, a school run by the dean Konoemon Konoe who is a close friend of the headmaster. As part of his assignment Negi is now the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School as the teacher of a class of formerly 31 girls, now reduced to 30. Role in Rakenzarn Negi makes an appearance in the game, debuting in Chapter 6. Negi's role remains the same as his series. He is still a child teacher in his homeland, but he is also friends with a few characters, one of them being Axel Akamura. Prior to the game's main story, Negi began to see strange occurrences that may be sign of an omen. Sensing danger, Negi decided to investigate the phenomenon, which he realized it was something really bad. Fearing for his friends' safety, he decided to look into the phenomenon even further alone until he figured out what it was. That was when the plague finally appeared and spread across Rakenzarn, with Negi in the center. Negi somehow ends up in the Elf Village at Da'fur Region, where the elves have a strong grudge with outsiders especially humans for a tragedy they caused. Despite Negi's efforts, the elves set up an anti-magic barrier that stops him from using his spells. He is taken captive along with two other prisoners: Becky, who is a fellow child teacher, and a traveler. Because of his disappearance, Negi's students ask Axel to go and look for him. However, when Axel is taking too long to find him, they decide to look for him as well. Fortunately, Axel has brought along Kyuu's brigade and the other students (consist of Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Makie) in rescuing them. After a long skirmish in the Elf Village, which is invaded by Bowser, Negi officially joins the brigade out of guilt for his mistake at the beginning of Chapter 7. He promises Kyuu that he will do his best in helping him to restore Rakenzarn and search for the rest of his missing students. Negi is a Black Mage type. Unlike other Black Mages, Negi is capable of utilizing physical assaults (mainly Wind element) though his attacks aren't that strong. He also brings his magic spells and utilizes powerful thunder spells. Like Donald Duck, he can withstand many physical attacks and also spell attacks. However, Negi's weakness is that he's limited to Thunder and Wind elements. He also lacks any means of healing spells, which puts him in a major disadvantage if the enemies manage to score tons of hits on him. It is hinted that Negi suspects that the plague is somewhat connected to his father, who's also missing in this story. However, it is still unconfirmed. Gallery Negi_battler.png|Negi's beta Battle picture]] Ch6N7.png|Negi in the elven prison. Negi's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Mahou Sensei Negima